


Primeiro Episódio

by SkyVonParker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVonParker/pseuds/SkyVonParker
Summary: Este pequeno conto explora omegaverse, numa história original.
Kudos: 1





	Primeiro Episódio

**Author's Note:**

> Este é o primeiro episódio de uma série que estou a tentar criar. História original. Haverá cenas de sexo explícito, com vertentes omegaversa não-tradicional. Adoraria saber a vossa opinião na continuação desta série. Deixem em baixo os comentários!, Muito obrigada!,

“Baby, can i suck it a little bit?”. Fez-me um sinal com a mão, para me acalmar, e puxou-me para junto dela. “Come here, baby”. Estávamos à espera das nossas bebidas há já algum tempo e ela começou a ficar impaciente. Era o nosso primeiro encontro em meses. “I want you so bad, darling. Just keep yourself quiet, okay? We will be in bed soon. Yeah? You let me have you?”. Era de loucos a forma como ela me fazia sentir. P sempre foi capaz de dizer as coisas mais incríveis e proibidas com a cara mais pacífica do mundo, como se fosse absolutamente normal aquilo que estava a dizer.  
P estava a dizer que me queria foder dali a pouco, e que ia ter-me, quer eu deixasse quer não. Eu não teria escolha e ela fazia questão de me dar a sentir isso mesmo, que eu era dela, que ela me protegeria sempre, faria tudo por mim, mas que me ia foder sempre que quisesse, como uma espécie de paga por alguma coisa que eu fiz num passado que nós tivemos mas do qual não nos lembramos. Mas há um sentimento qualquer de uma história com muito sexo que já tivemos. Assuntos por resolver, muitas discussões acesas que teremos tido em vidas passadas. Agora continuamos a discutir de vez em quando, sempre por coisas banais e estúpidas, ciúmes, possessividade, - qualidades que ambas temos. É estranho, mas sentimo-nos ligadas desde que nos conhecemos. Como se tivéssemos continuado uma coisa qualquer começada há algum tempo. E tínhamos ficado a meio. “I’m gonna check our drinks. Will you be a good girl?”. Eu era sempre uma good girl, fazia tudo o que ela me mandasse fazer. A minha relação com a P foi sempre perfeita. Não consigo imaginá-la mais bonita e com mais amor do que aquilo que existe neste momento, mas depois acabo sempre por ser surpreendida. Há sempre alguma coisa que a P diz que ainda não me tinha mostrado, ou que eu não tinha ouvido ainda, ou que já ouvira dela mas que agora saiu de uma maneira diferente, com uma entoação diferente, ou então a mesma coisa dita e dita da mesma maneira, mas há uma pausa que ela faz no final da frase, ou no meio da palavra, ou uma respiração mais acentuada, qualquer coisa. E eu derreto sempre. Parece que não me consigo conter de maneira nenhuma.  
Quando discutimos é difícil não fodermos. Imagino-nos zangadas e a foder, sem falar uma com a outra enquanto o fazemos. A maior parte das vezes falamos bastante, muito devido ao facto de termos começado a nossa relação longe uma da outra. Tínhamos de ser muito criativas, usar cenários, descrever tudo o que se passava nos nossos corpos e nas nossas cabeças. Que queria senti-la em cima de mim, que queria-a dentro de mim, com mais força, mais rápido mas lento no início, só a pontinha primeiro lá dentro. Antes disso queria-a a massajar-me os lábios, depois a descer com o meu molhado, ela a agarrá-la com jeito. Imaginava-lhe as mãos leves a fecharem-se numa coisa pesada e dura. Eu gostava daquilo duro, mole, mais ou menos mole. Sentia-o sempre bom encostado a mim.


End file.
